HATE YOU, LOVE YOU
by Michelle Jung
Summary: [CHAP 3 REPOST] [GS/DLDR] "Eonnie... hiks... jangan tinggalkan aku eonnie..." seorang gadis remaja menangis disamping seorang yeoja yang telah berlumuran darah disekitar perutnya. "Aniyo sehunie... waktunya eonnie sudah tiba. To...tolong balaskan dendam eonnie pada park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun... hikss... mereka berselingkuh dibelakang eonnie... hikss..."
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION**

 **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**

 **RATE M/GS/TYPOS/DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **PARK CHANYEOL**

 **OH SEHUN**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eonnie... hiks... jangan tinggalkan kami eonnie..." seorang gadis remaja menangis disamping seorang yeoja yang telah berlumuran darah disekitar perutnya.

"Aniyo sehunie... waktunya eonnie sudah tiba. To...tolong balaskan dendam eonnie pada park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun... hikss... mereka berselingkuh dibelakang eonnie... hikss..."

"Ne eonnie, sehun bersumpah akan membalas dendam eonnie.. hiks.. eonnie jebal bertahanlah hmm..." sehun menahan aliran darah dari peruy kakaknya dengan handuk. Dia sangat takut kehilangan keluarga kandungnya yang tersisa.

"Go...gomawo se...hunnie... selamat tinggal..."yeoja yang berlumuran darah itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya.

"eonnie...! Andwae eoniee!" Sehun berteriak kencang sambil mendekap tubuh tak bernyawa milik kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kini duduk terdiam diranjang kamarnya. Dia harus membalaskan dendam eonnienya, Oh Seha!

Oh Seha merupakan tunangan dari Park Chanyeol. Namun, seminggu sebelum pernikahan mereka, chanyeol memutuskan tali pertunangan mereka dan membatalkan pernikahan mereka dengan alasan, bahwa chanyeol telah menghamili baekyun sahabat seha sejak mereka Senior High School.

Baekhyun ternyata memang menaruh hati pada chanyeol pada pertama kali Seha memperkenalkannya sebagai pacar 5 tahun yang gelap mata, baekhyun terus berusaha untuk membuat chanyeol melihatnya dan menjadikan chanyeol miliknya. Baekhyunpunseringmenjelek-jelekanSehadidepan chanyeol.

Seha pernah dijebak baekhyun. Saat itu Seha diminta datang untuk menolong baekhyun yang akan diperkosa, tapi nyatanya. Seha lah yang diperkosa dan chanyeol melihat itu. Chanyeol yang sudah dihasut baekhyun, bukannya menolong Seha, tetapi malah pergi. Mereka pun pergi ke Bar dan baekhyun memasukkan obat perangsang pada minuman chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya chanyeol pun tergoda dengan baekhyun hingga mereka melakukan hubungan intim, hingga baekhyun hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini dengan penampilan yang terbilangsuram dengan dress selutut berwarna hitam, stocking hitam, flat shoes yang juga berwarna hitam dan ditambah dengan sweater hitam serta kacamata tebal dan rambut yang dikuncir kuda, sehun lebih terlihat seperti orang yang akan menghadiri Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki The OregonCorp. Sehun melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan ini dengan tujuan untuk balas dendam pada Chanyeol. Dan perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah menikahempat hari setelah Oh Seha meninggal. Saat pemakaman pun mereka berdua tidak datang. Hanya orangtua dari Chanyeol yang datang yaitu Park Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyong.

Lalu dimana orangtua Oh Seha dan Oh Sehun? Mereka sudah lama meninggal dan Perusahaan orangtuanya pun diurus oleh Paman dan bibi nya yang bernama Shim Changmin dan kim jaejoong. Sedari kecil sehun memang tinggal di London bersama Grandma nya, namun sejak seminggu sebelum pernikahan eonnie nya, dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan dia mendapatkan kabar buruk itu saat chanyeol memutuskan membatalkan pernikahan dengan eonnienya. Beruntung baginya karena Chanyeol tidak mengenal sehun. Sehun ke Korea hanya beberapa kali. Mungkin baekhyun akan mengenal sehun, tapi jika dilihat dari penampilanberbeda saat ini, sehun yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui dirinya. Toh marga pun telah diganti menjadi Shim Sehun. Karena kini sehun menjadi anak dari Imo nya Kim Jaejoong. Karena anak jaejoong semuanya namja, jadi lah sehun diangkat anak. Sehun pun bukan orang asing bagi keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Shim Sehun?"mendengar namanya dipanggil, sehun kemudian berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Ne"

"Mari silahkan masuk. Presdir ingin bertemu anda."Yeoja hamil yang tadi memanggil sehun itu pun membawa sehun memasuki ruangan presdir.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi Presdir, ini dia Shim sehun yang akan menggantikan saya selama saya cuti. Ayo perkenalkan diri mu nona shim."

"Anyeonghaseyo sajangnim. Saya shim sehun yang akan menjadi asisten anda selama nona hyorin cuti. Mohon bimbingannya." Sehun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh sopan santun.

"Disini, kau menuliskan nama orangtua mu Shim Changmin dan Kim Jaejoong. Pemilik perusahaan Shim kah?" Tanya chanyeol kini sambil menatap sehun. Terkejut. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan sehun yang errr... seperti orang yang ingin melayat. Serba hitam!

"Ne sajangnim, mereka orangtua angkat saya. Orangtua saya telah lama meninggal."

"Tapi kau lahir disini dan bersekolah hingga lulus di London? Apa yang membuat mu kembali?" Tanya chanyeol penasaran. chanyeol melihat CV dari sehun dan sehun bersekolah disalah satu sekolah asrama putri terbaik di Inggris. Berarti dia bukan orang biasa kan? Kenapa dia mau bekerja diPerusahaannya?

"Ne, saya besar di Inggris. orangtua saya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa saya pulang apalagi melamar pekerjaan disini. Disini saya baru dua minggu karena ada teman saya yang menikah dan saya iseng mencoba mencari pekerjaan dan ternyata di perusahaan anda ini sajangnim."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anda akan bekerja menggantikan posisi Hyorin sebagai asisten saya selama tiga bulan. Jika selama tiga bulan ini, pekerjaan yang anda lakukan memuaskan, maka anda akan diangkat sebagai karyawan tetap, tetapi anda akan ditempatkan diposisi lain."

"Baik sajangnim, saya mengerti."

"Dan tolong, mulai besok, jangan berpakaian seperti ini."

"Kenapa sajangnim? Saya rasa ini cukup sopan." Tanya sehun bingung.

"Bukan pakaian anda yang salah, tapi warna yang anda gunakan seperti akan melayat orang meninggal." Chanyeol menatap sehun.

"Maaf, anggota keluarga saya baru ada yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu, jadi saya masih berduka." Sehun memasang wajah sedihnya. Dia kembali terngiang penyebab kematian kakaknya adalah orang didepannya ini.

"Saudara anda? Salah satu keluarga shim? Saya tidak mendengar berita bahwa..."

"Aniyo, teman yang sudah saya anggap seperti saudara yang meninggal. Maaf sajangnim jika membuat anda tidak nyaman." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah. Hyorin ah, silahkan bawa nona shim ini untuk melihat pekerjaannya."

"Baik sajangnim, kami permisi. Ayo sehun ssi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang pukul 7 malam. Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki menuju apartment yang memang dia sengaja berada diGedung yang sama dengan apartment Chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Seharusnya sehun menemani chanyeol. Namun karena chanyeol akan bertemu dengan istrinya, maka sehun undur diri terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

Sehun duduk ditepi ranjang sambil melihat foto eonnienya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai membasahi foto tersebut.

"Eonnie... aku sudah melihatnya. Dia tampan dan terlihat baik. Tetapi mengapa... hikss... dia tega pada mu eonnie... hikss... hiks..." suara sehun bergetar.

"Hikss... eonnie... hikss" sehun mendekap foto Oh Seha didadanya. Sambil merapalkan doa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Park Sajangnim" sehun membungkukan badannya ketika chanyeol melewati meja hyorin atau sementara akan menjadi meja sehun.

"Oh? Nuguya?" Tanya chanyeol kebingungan.

"Saya Shim Sehun Sajangnim." Jawab sehun tenang.

"Kau..." tentu saja chanyeol tidak mengenali sehun. Penampilan sehun sekarang terlihat lebih segar dan manis. Dengan dress pink selutut yang pas dibadan. Dan rambut yang ikalnya yang diurai. Make up tipis pun sangat pas diwajahnya. Kesan sehun yang suram dan gelap saat pertama kali bertemu pun menguap hilang.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti ini sehun. Mengingatkan ku pada seseorang..."Chanyeol sempat terkejut melihat sehun. Sehun sangat mirip dengan mantan tunangannya. Oh Seha. Tapi marga mereka pun berbeda. Lagi pula sehun kan selama ini tinggal diLondon. Yang chanyeol tahu selama 5 tahun bersama dengan Oh Seha adalah Oh Seha hidup hanya bersama dengan neneknya di seoul. Orangtua Seha telah lama meninggal.

"Pasti pada istri anda kan sajangnim? Istri anda pasti sangat cantik."

"Ah ne. Kau cantik seperti istri ku." Sehun hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Jadwal ku apa nona shim?"

"Sebentar... ah, anda akan bertemu dengan Tuan Kim Jongin dari KJ's Corp pada jam makan siang nanti. Setelah itu anda akan ada rapat pemegang saham pukul 3 sore."

"Baiklah. Persiapkan semuanya. Hyorin sudah memberi tahu mu kan apa saja yang harus disiapkan?"

"Ne sajangnim." Sehun memberikan senyuman manisnya.

Deg! Jantung chanyeol berdetak cepat melihat senyum sehun. Senyuman itu sangat cantik. Lengkungan matanya seperti bulan sabit ketika tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang pun tiba. Sehun kini sudah siaptas jinjing yang berisikan map dan berkas - berkas yang nanti akan dibahas dan tas selempang miliknya.

"Kau sudah siap nona shim?" Tanya chanyeol yang tiba - tiba sudah berada didepan meja kerja sehun.

"Ah ne sajangnim." Sehun sudah keluar dari meja kerjanya dan berdiri didepan chanyeol.

"Ne, kajja." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului sehun menuju lift.

Karena ini pintu lift khusus, maka lift akan selalu standby dilantai dasar dan dilantai chanyeol. Chanyeol menekan tombol lift dan pintu lift pun terbuka. Dengan gentle chanyeol mempersilahkan sehun untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Syungg~~ sehun menebarkan wangi tubuhnya yang memabukkan. TubuhSehun sendiri memiliki wangi seperti bedak bayi tetapi dia selalu memakai parfumeberaroma mawar dan aqua yang menyegarkan. Wangi tubuh sehun sangat unik.

Beberapa detik, chanyeol sempat terbuai dengan wangi sehun. Wangi yang unik seperti orangnya. Mungkin dia nanti akan meminta orangnya untuk mencari info tentang latar belakang sehun. Entah kenapa sehun sangat menarik perhatiannya. Saat pertama mereka bertemu kemarin Pandangan mata sehun begitu kosong dan dingin, namun sekarang berubah cerah ceria seperti hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

#At Restaurant

Kini sehun dan chanyeol duduk berdampingan. Mereka tiba lebih awal dari jam yang dijadwalkan. Lebih baik datang lebih awal daripada terlambat kan.

"Maaf saya terlambat tuan park." Ucap tuan kim menyesal. Sambil mengucapkan kata maaf, Kim Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berdiri dan menjabat tangan kim jongin. Melihat chanyeol yang berdiri, sehun pun ikut berdiri.

"Senang bertemu kembali dengan anda Tuan Park."

"Saya juga begitu Tuan Kim Jongin" mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka.

"Ini perkenalkan nona ini adalah assisten saya namanya…" ucapan chanyeol langsung dipotong jongin

"Se… hun? Oh…." Ucapan jongin pun langsung dipotong oleh sehun.

"Annyeonghaseyo Tuan Kim Jongin, Shim Sehun imnida." Buru – buru sehun langsung memotong ucapan jongin. Apalagi jongin tadi menyebut marga lamanya. Damn it!

"Anda mengenal nona sehun, Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Aniyo/Ne" jawab sehun dan jongin bersamaan. Chanyeol pun memandang bergantian sehun dan jongin.

'mereka saling kenal?' ucap bingung dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

 **Hai…. Aku bawa cerita baru.. hehehe….**

 **Ya dari awal cerita nya udah tahu lah kemana cerita ini akan berakhir. Dendam dan cinta. Pasaran yah ceritanya? Biarlah, yang penting Pairingnya gak pasaran… kkkk~**

 **Aku gak janji bakal beda dari cerita balas dendam yang udah ada. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Maka dari itu selalu dukung aku yah. Hehehe…**

 **Gomawo udah baca. Don't forget to Review ne~**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **-XOXO-**

 **NB:**

 **Contact Me: BBM:7cf1741**

 **Path:MikoAlena**

 **IG: mikoalena**

 **Twitter: mikojojo**


	2. Chapter 2

FANFICTION

HATE YOU LOVE YOU

RATE M/GS/TYPOS

DLDR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL

OH SEHUN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

KIM JONGIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ekhm! Jadi sebenarnya kalian berdua ini saling mengenal atau tidak?" chanyeol kembali bertanya karena dia masih penasaran. Apalagi ketika mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan walaupun dengan jawaban yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Ah, Tuan Park, bisa kah kita duduk dulu lalu anda bisa kembali bertanya."

"Geure, silahkan duduk Tuan Kim." Chanyeol akhirnya mempersilahkan jongin duduk diikuti oleh sehun yang duduk dengan gelisah.

"Jadi kalian ini saling mengenal atau tidak? Tuan Kim? Nona Shim? " lagi – lagi chanyeol bertanya.

"Kami hanya teman lama saat aku masih di London Tuan Park." Sehun menjelaskan terlebih dahulu agar jongin tidak berbicara yang macam – macam.

"Teman? Ya Oh Sehun! Kau ini... " ucapan jongin terhenti ketika sehun memandang jongin dengan wajah yang super datar dan dingin. Merinding lah yang jongin rasakan ketika ditatap seperti itu oleh Oh Sehun. Jongin sangat tahu apa arti tatapan Oh sehun jika wanita ini sudah menampakkan wajahnya begitu.

"Wae tuan kim? Kenapa perkataan anda terpotong?"

"Hmm, begini Tuan Park, kita disini untuk membicarakan bisnis bukan untuk membahas masa lalu saya dengan Nona Oh ini." Jongin mengontrol suaranya agar terlihat lebih serius.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, akan tetapi marga dari Sekertaris saya ini adalah Shim, bukan Oh."

"Shim? Sehun apa maksudnya ini?" jongin menatap sehun bingung.

"Maaf Tuan Park, Tuan Kim. Bisakah kita membahas pekerjaan saja. Masa lalu saya atau masalah pribadi saya tidak pantas untuk dibahas disini. Saya merasa tidak nyaman Sajangnim." Sehun memotong argumen – argumen yang akan keluar lagi dari mulut chanyeol ataupun jongin.

Dunia yang begitu luas begini kenapa sehun harus kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Walaupun jongin juga orang Korea, tapi dia kan sudah menetap di London. Kenapa dia harus kembali ke Korea?

"Baiklah jika begitu. Maaf membuat mu tidak nyaman Nona Shim." Chanyeol merasa tidak enak karena sudah menyinggung kehidupan Sehun.

"Baiklah Nona Shim Sehun. Mari Tuan Park, kita bahas pekerjaan kita."

"Terima kasih atas pengertian anda Tuan – tuan." Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun kemudian mengeluarkan berkas – berkas yang diperlukan untuk pertemuan kali ini. Akan tetapi kedua pria yang bersama nya ini masih menatap wajah sehun. Mereka pasti masih sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa dua jam telah berlalu. Pertemuan mereka pun telah selesai. Kini Sehun sedang membereskan berkas – berkas yang telah mereka bahas. Dan sehun memasukkan Galaxy notes nya yang dia pakai untuk mencatat semua point pada pertemuan ini.

"Karena pertemuan resmi ini telah berakhir, jadi bisa kah saya meminjam Sekertaris anda sebentar Tuan Park?" ucap jongin to the point.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, sekertaris saya bukanlah barang yang bisa anda pinjam. Lagi pula kami harus kembali ke kantor. Permisi. Terima kasih untuk pertemuan kali ini Tuan Kim." Chanyeol sudah berdiri diikuti oleh sehun.

"Kenapa sehun? Kau meninggalkan ku ke seoul hanya untuk bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris. Kau tahu bahwa kau bisa bekerja di Perusahaan ku atau kalau kau mau kau bisa menjadi Istri ku agar kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi. Lalu kenapa nama mu menjadi Shim Sehun hmm? Menghindari ku?" ucap jongin panjang lebar dan membuat langkah chanyeol berhenti dan sehun memelototi jongin.

Gosh! Harusnya sehun tidak lupa dengan sifat jongin yang selalu ingin tahu dan akan mencecar terus sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang membuat nya puas sehingga dia berhenti bertanya.

"Tuan Kim perkataan anda sangat tidak sopan." Chanyeol menatap jongin tidak suka.

"Sajangnim bisa kah saya ijin untuk tidak kembali ke kantor. Seperti banyak hal yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Tuan Kim."

"Aniyo, kau tetap ke kantor bersama ku Nona Oh." Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat penolakan itu dengan tegas. Dan tanpa disadari tangan chanyeol menggenggam tangan sehun lalu menariknya menuju ke Mobilnya. Dan mau tidak mau, sehun pun harus rela di tarik secara paksa oleh chanyeol.

'Sangat menarik sekali Oh Sehun, kau menghindari ku apa karena namja itu? Tapi bukan kah Park Chanyeol sudah memiliki istri?' jongin bermonolg sendiri melihat kepergian sehun yang dibawa oleh chanyeol.

Diambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di Meja kemudian dia mendial nomor detektif yang selama ini Ia tugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Namanya sekarang Shim Sehun. Dia ada di seoul dan bekerja sebagai sekertaris di The Oregon Corp. cari tahu dimana dia tinggal dan dengan siapa dia tinggal. Aku minta datanya kurang dari 2 jam." Jongin langsung mematikan ponselnya ketika perintah sudah dia ucapkan.

'Kau akan tetap menjadi milik ku selamanya Oh Sehun. Kau meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Kini ketika aku kembali menemukanmu, aku tidak akan melepasmu sayang ku.' Tatapan jongin menerwang ke luar jendela restoran ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini kau akan aku antar pulang Nona Shim."

"Tidak usah sajangnim, saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak ada penolakan Nona Shim, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa – kenapa. Apalagi melihat Tuan Kim yang begitu penasaran dengan mu." secara refleks chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungil sehun lebih erat.

'Ck, bajingan ini. Begitu manis. Sudah lupa kah bahwa istrinya di rumah sedang hamil?' batin sehun. Kini mereka masih di dalam mobil menuju ke kantor.

"Tapi Sajangnim, saya tidak enak dengan orang kantor bila ada yang melihat dan bisa saja mereka melaporkan saya ke istri anda sajangnim. Apalagi ini hari pertama saya bekerja sajangnim, saya tidak ingin menimbulkan gosip." Sehun memelaskan suaranya.

Untuk menghancurkan pria ini, sehun harus keluar dari sifat aslinya yang cuek dan tomboy. Selama misi ini berlangsung, dia harus menjadi wanita seutuhnya dengan bersikap manis, sopan dan manja. Bukan gaya Oh Sehun sekali.

Tetapi gaya sehun yang cuek dan tomboy itu lah yang membuat jongin jatuh cinta. Sehun yang cuek dan tomboy, terkadang bisa menjadi sehun yang manis dan sexy. Sehun menyimpan banyak sekali kejutan. Butuh waktu hampir dua tahun untuk mendapatkan hati sehun. Namun tali percintaan mereka harus putus setelah tiga bulan terjalin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit, akhirnya mobil mereka sampai juga di basement kantor. Sebenarnya sehun sudah minta untuk diturunkan di dekat kantor saja agar dia bisa berjalan kaki ke kantor dan supaya tidak ada orang yang melihat. Namun dengan keputusan mutlaknya lagi – lagi sehun harus menuruti perkataan chanyeol. Satu lagi yang sehun ketahui tentang chanyeol adalah pemaksa.

"Kamshamida sajangnim, saya akan turun terlebih dahulu." Ucap sehun sopan.

Akan tetapi, saat sehun akan membuka pintu tiba – tiba badannya dibalik menghadap ke chanyeol dan…...

"Chu~ Kau terlihat sangat sexy." bisik chanyeol dibibir sehun setelah dia mengecup bibir mungil sehun. Sehun membulatkan matanya karena kaget dengan tindakan chanyeol yang diluar dugaan.

"Sa..sajangnim, apa yang anda lakukan." Ucap sehun sedikit berteriak

"Mianhe, aku tidak…." Belum sempat chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, sehun sudah buru – buru sehun keluar dari mobil chanyeol dan berlari menuju lift dengan berderai air mata.

"Shit!" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengumpat. Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas air mata yang keluar dari mata indah sehun. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

Lain hal nya dengan chanyeol, sesampainya di dalam lift, sehun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum manis.

"I Got You Mr. Park!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang. Dengan sengaja sehun merapikan barang – barangnya lebih cepat. Dia harus bisa menghidari chanyeol agar namja brengsek itu merasa menyesal dan mengejarnya. Lima menit sebelum pukul jam enam sore, sehun sudah berada didepan lift dan menitip pesan pada sekertaris chanyeol yang lain, bahwa sehun sedikit kurang enak badan sehingga langsung pulang.

Benar saja saat sehun akan naik ke dalam taxi, ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nama Park Chanyeol pada layarnya. Sengaja tidak diangkat, sehun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas dan masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Sialan! Apa dia marah? Aku kan hanya reflex menciumnya. Siapa suruh hari ini dia sangat menggoda. Apa jangan – jangan sehun pulang bersama Kim Jongin? Ani, tidak mungkin." Monolog chanyeol sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, chanyeol buru – buru masuk dan menuju basement.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, sehun sudah sampai di apartmen tnya. Dengan santai dia berjalan memasuki lobby apartment dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati jongin yang berdiri didepan lift sambil menyandar pada tembok sambil bersidekap dengan tampannya.

"Hai Oh sehun, ah aniya, Nona Shim Sehun." Jongin menyeringai.

"Ada urusan apa anda kemari Tuan Kim?" Tanya Sehun dengan dingin.

"Tentu saja untuk menemui mu sayang." Jongin menghampiri sehun

"Ck, kau itu tidak ada kerjaan lain apa?" sehun berjalan melewati jongin dan menempelkan kartunya pada layar disamping tombol lift.

"Oh tentu aku ini orang sibuk Sehunie, sibuk untuk membuat mu kembali pada ku." Jongin berdiri dibelakang sehun.

"Ish tidak bisa kah kau berhenti mengikuti Kim Jongin? Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, arraseo."

Saat pintu lift terbuka dan sehun akan segera masuk disusul oleh jongin dibelakangnya. Sehun mendengar suara seseorang.

"Shim Sehun!"

Dengan nafas yang sedikit tidak teratur, chanyeol menghampiri sehun dan ikut masuk ke dalam lift. Melihat chanyeol masuk ke dalam lift yang sama dengannya, Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sehun diam seribu bahasa. Karena tidak berniat berbicara dengan kedua orang yang kini mengapit badannya mungilnya.

"Sayang?" Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menyapa sehun terlebih dahulu sambil memeluk pinggang sehun.

"Tuan Kim jongin mohon untuk menjauhkan tanganmu. Saya bisa saja menekan tombol emergency dan melaporkan anda atas tindakan pelecehan sexual.

"Okay. Calm down baby." Jongin menjauhkan tangannya.

"Sehun..."

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka dan buru – buru sehun keluar dari lift. Untung saja lift segera terbuka ketika chanyeol akan berbicara.

Dengan santainya jongin mengikuti langkah sehun. Diikuti chanyeol dibelakang mereka.

Saat sehun akan memasukkan pin apartmentnya, jongin masih berdiri dibelakang sehun.

"Cukup sampai disini Tuan Kim. Anda tidak perlu mengantar saya sampai ke dalam. Silahkan berbalik dan pulang lah. Kamsahamida." Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Nona Shim, saya ingin bicara..."

"Maaf sajangnim, ini sudah diluar jam kerja, lagi pula saya sedang tidak enak badan, bisa kah anda pulang dan biarkan saya beristirahat?" sehun berkata dengan suara lemah dan lelah. Jujur saja, sehun memang sedikit lelah hari ini. Dan dia hanya harus beracting sedikit agar lebih meyakinkan.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya jongin dan chanyeol bersamaan.

"Aish Jinjja." Buru – buru sehun berbalik dan memasukkan pin apartmentnya dan masuk ke dalam apartment kemudian membanting pintunya tepat didepan wajah kedua namja tampan ini.

"Ahhh sehun ku tidak berubah. Tetap dingin dan galak. Tetapi dia semakin sexy saja." Gumam jongin yang pasti masih di dengar oleh telinga caplang chanyeol.

"Apa yang anda ucapkan Tuan Kim Jongin?" Tanya chanyeol ketus

"Ani lupakan. Untuk apa anda masih disini Tuan Park Chanyeol?" jawab jongin tidak kalah ketusnya.

"Saya? Tentu saja saya disini, karena apartment saya berada tepat didepan apartment Nona Shim. Jadi sebaiknya anda pulang." Usir chanyeol.

"Hohoho... istri mu tidak ada didalam kah? Apa karena istri mu pergi, jadi kau bisa bebas menggoda sekretaris mu huh?" jongin mulai berkonfrontasi dengan chanyeol.

"Kau itu. Ahh sudah lupakan. Saya duluan." Chanyeol langsung menuju pintu apartment nya."

"Yaa! Main tinggal begitu saja." Jongin mengumpat sambil berjalan menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah chanyeol masuk ke apartmentnya, dia langsung menuju dapur untuk minum. Karena focus mengejar sehun, dia sampai lupa bahwa dia tadi lari dari parkiran menuju lobby.

"Kenapa dia bisa tinggal di lantai yang sama dengan ku? Aku tidak menyangka." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya. Padahal sehun baru bekerja padanya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam tapi yeoja itu membuat harinya begitu berantakan. Siapa sebenarnya kau Shim sehun?

Chanyeol bukanlah pria yang mudah jatuh cinta. Hanya pada Oh Seha dan Baekhyun saja dia pernah jatuh cinta. Mungkin dengan sehun ini hanya kagum atau terpesona.

"Baekhyun ah~" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri apartmentnya ini sambil memanggil nama istrinya.

'Kemana perginya baekhyun?' Chanyeol pun akhirnya menelepon ponsel baekhyun.

"Sayang kau ada dimana eoh? Aku pulang lebih cepat tapi kau tidak ada."

[Mianhe chanyeol ah, aku masih di mall sedang berbelanja. Bisakah kau menjemputku dan kita makan malam diluar saja?]

"arraseo, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu lalu akan menyusul mu. Annyeong."

Chanyeol kemudian bergegas untuk mandi. tidak sampai sepuluh menit chanyeol telah menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Chanyeol hanya memakai kaos polo berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru yang membalut indah kaki jenjang kekarnya. Tidak lupa membawa dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobil, chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apartment nya.

Saat dia membuka pintu, betapa terkejut nya dia saat melihat sehun yang berjalan melewati nya menuju lift.

"Shim sehun?"

"Ne? Ah sajangnim, selamat malam." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Chanyeol meneliti sehun dari atas hingga bawah. Sehun memakai coat baby pink dengan kaos ketat berwarna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih serta sepatu boots putih. Dan tas jinjing berwarna sama dengan coatnya.

"Saya akan pergi ke Rumah sakit sajangnim." Mereka kini sudah berada dalam lift.

"Jadi benar kau tidak enak badan? Kebetulan saya akan keluar, biar saya antar."

"Aniyo sajangnim, saya sudah pesan taxi."

"Baiklah jika kau menolak. Hm, Nona Shim... Masalah yang tadi siang itu…."

"Gwaenchana sajangnim, lupakan saja. Anggap saja sajangnim sedang terbawa suasana." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika sudah diluar kantor, tidak usah terlalau formal. Kau bisa memanggilku oppa. Sama seperti hyorin. Jika diluar jam kerja, aku memanggil dia noona."

"Baik oppa..." jawab sehun gugup

"Jeoha. Hmm Sehun..." Chanyeol mendekati sehun.

"Sajangnim! mohon berhenti ditempat anda. Saya tidak ingin menimbulkan gossip." Sehun reflex berteriak dan memanggil chanyeol dengan formal lagi.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau berhenti ditempatnya.

"Sehun... mianhe.." chanyeol mengucapkan maaf dengan tulus.

"Gwaechana sajangnim…."

Pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka dan sehun buru – buru untuk keluar lift dan berjalan cepat menuju lobby.

"Sehun tunggu dulu, biarkan aku mengantar mu. Aku janji hanya mengantar mu."

"Aniyo oppa tidak perlu. Permisi." Sehun buru – buru masuk ke dalam taxi. Dan taxi pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih terpaku melihat sehun.

'Ck, dasar bodoh.' Ucap sehun dalam hati sambil menampakkan smirk cantiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong... udah lama banget yahhh...

Hehehe mian, Tuh kerjaan dikantor makin banyak aja da nada beberapa masalah di real life yang sedikit menghambat. *alibi*

Mian ceritanya super ngebut. Tapi semoga masih bisa diterima dengan baik ya. Yang gak suka, gak usah komen walaupun sudah sempet baca. Arraseo!

Segini aja deh cuap – cuapnya. Mian kalau masih banyak yang typo. Ngerjainnya di sela – sela ngerjain laporan. Semoga ada di ff ini gak ada kalimat yang aneh. Atau bahkan malah dilaporan ku lagi yang ada kalimat dari ff ini. Gpp, biar atasan ku juga baca ff ku sedikit lah. Mumpung lagi GS nih. Hehehe...

See you next chapter chingu ah~~~

"Don't Forget to Review if you like my story"

.

.

.

.

-XOXO-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nb: yang minta contact lewat PM aja ya. Kadang ada yang ngeAdd tapi malah ngebash.

Mau Tanya dong, biasanya aku buka ffn pake opera dgn provider telkomsel bisa, tapi sekarang knpa gak bisa ya? Baik di ponsel atau di Laptop. Mungkin ada yang tahu solusinys.. Thank you...


	3. Chapter 3

FANFICTION

HATE YOU LOVE YOU

RATE M/GS/TYPOS/DLDR

CAST

PARK CHANYEOL

OH SEHUN

KIM JONGIN

BYUN BAEKHYUN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampailah sehun di Rumah sakit Seoul. Dia menuju ke Apotek untuk menebus obat – obatnya. Kenapa harus ke Rumah sakit jika harus menebus obat? Karena obat yang sehun akan tebus termasuk obat yang baru bisa ditebus jika ada surat dokter dan tidak dijual sembarang di Apotek.

Setelah membayar obatnya, sehun pun berjalan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Dan saat sedang menunggu taxi, tubuh sehun dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang. Dari wanginya pun sehun sudah tahu siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Kim Jongin ssi…" ucap sehun berdesis menahan rasa kesal.

"Mengejutkan kau tidak lupa dengan pelukan kekasih mu ini sayang…" jawab jongin sambil tersenyum walaupun sehun tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"Kita hanya mantan pacar jongin." Sehun meralat pernyataan jongin tadi.

"Kau yang memutuskan sepihak, Kau tahu kan dalam bisnis jika kedua belah pihak tidak ada kata sepakat maka itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi maaf kim jongin ssi, kita sedang tidak berbisnis!"

"Ikutlah dengan ku, banyak yang ingin ku Bicarakan dengan mu….."

"Jeball jangan malam ini, Ini merupakan hari yang berat buat ku untuk kembali bertemu dengan mu. Aku juga sedang tidak enak badan." Sehun mengangkat kantong berisikan beberapa jenis obat kepada jongin.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang."

"Hmm…" sehun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala dan jongin pun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tangan sehun.

Jongin membimbing sehun masuk kedalam kursi penumpang yang terpakir tidak jauh dari Lobby Rumah Sakit.

"Kau memakai supir?"

"Wae? Kau tidak nyaman? Aku bisa menyuruhnya…"

"Jangan seenaknya. Gwaenchana."

"Aku memakai supir karena aku tidak hafal jalanan seoul. Kecuali kau ingin menjadi tour guide ku selama aku disini."

"Aku pun disini belum sampai sebulan jongin ah…"

"Senangnya mendengar kau memanggilku seperti ini lagi. Lebih baik lagi jika kau memanggil ku Nini seperti saat kita masih berpacaran."

"Stop Jongin! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir ok!"

"No Oh Sehun." Jongin meremas jemari sehun yang masih dalam genggamannya.

Sehun tidak dapat melawan ketika jemarinya masih dalam genggaman jongin. Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela.

"Galleria Foret, ahjushi." Jongin akhirnya berbicara kemana arah tujuan mereka. Mobil BMW silver itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus salju yang turun dikota Seoul dari kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar dua puluh lima menit, akhirnya mobil yang membawa jongin dan sehun tiba lobby apartment termahal di Kota Seoul ini. Jongin turun terlebih dahulu, kemudian sehun menyusul dibelakangnya. Dengan tangan sehun yang masih digenggam mesra oleh jongin. Sehun pun sepertinya terlihat nyaman – nyaman saja ketika tangannya terus digenggam. Mereka atau lebih tepatnya jongin yang membimbing sehun untuk masuk ke dalam lobby utama.

"Apartment mu dilantai berapa sayang? Aku tadi tidak memperhatikan."

"Lantai dua belas." Jawab sehun santai. Lagi – lagi jongin yang memimpin jalan mereka untuk menuju lift.

Ketika sudah sampai didepan lift, Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan sehun kemudian malah merangkul bahu sehun mesra. Sehun pun masih terlihat santai. Biarlah sehun menikmati setiap detik yang kembali bisa ia rasakan sama seperti dulu.

Ting! Pintu lift pun akhirnya terbuka. Dan betapa terkejutnya orang yang berada didalam lift tersebut melihat jongin yang senantiasa memeluk bahu sehun dengan mesra.

"Ekhm!" chanyeol berdeham.

"Ah tuan Park, kita berjumpa kembali." Jongin menjawab dehaman chanyeol sambil merangkul tubuh sehun masuk ke dalam lift.

Dan ternyata didalam lift itu chanyeol tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan seorang wanita mungil dengan mata sipit namun terkesan tajam karena polesan eyeliner hitam yang terlihat pas menghiasi mata dia lah sumber dari kematian eonnienya Oh Seha. Sehun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya menghadap chanyeol dan istrinya. Chanyeol dan istrinya pun ikut bergeser ketika jongin dan sehun memasuki lift.

"selamat malam, tuan dan nyonya park."

"Selamat malam nona muda." Baekhyun menjawab ramah.

"Dia sekretaris yang akan menggantikan Hyorin noona selama dia cuti." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Ah seperti itu. Lalu pria tampan disampingnya siapa?"

"Dia adalah rekan kerja ku. Mereka mungkin teman lama."

"Yeah, kami teman lama selama di London." Jawab sehun cepat. Sehun takut jongin menjawab yang aneh – aneh.

Ting! Pintu lift pun terbuka dan jongin keluar terlebih dahulu, diikuti oleh sehun yang kini tangannya digenggam jongin. Sesampainya didepan pintu apartment sehun, jongin kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dan membuat tubuh sehun berada didepannya.

"Good night baby…" jongin mengucapkan perpisahan selamat malam yang manis dengan memberikan kecupan yang manis pula di kening sehun.

"Jongin… kau…!selamat malam." Sehun tidak dapat memprotes apa – apa karena biarlah dia sedikit memanasi chanyeol.

"masuk dan istirahatlah. Besok akan ku antar ke kantor."

"tidak usah repot – repot. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Sekarang pulanglah." Sehun sedikit mendorong tubuh jongin.

"baiklah. Tapi berikan nomor ponsel mu."

"Huh…?" sehun hanya bisa mendengus sambil menyerahkan iphone 6 nya kepada jongin. Dengan senyum yang lebar, jongin menerima ponsel sehun dan kemudian mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor ponselnya sendiri. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan Tuan dan Nyonya Park? Oh mereka sudah masuk saat adegan jongin mengecup kening sehun mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jongin menyimpan nomor ponsel sehun, jongin kemudian mengembalikan lagi ponsel sehun. Dengan wajah yang cemberut sehun mengambil ponselnya kembali dan buru – buru memasukkan kode apartmentnya.

"selamat malam jongin ah…" sehun langsung masuk ke dalam apartment tanpa mendengar balasan dari jongin.

"ck, kau itu selalu suka seenaknya. Good night too Nae sarang." Jongin tersenyum seperti orang gila didepan pintu apartment sehun.

Dan ketika berbalik….. wajah tampan chanyeol lah yang Nampak sambil bersidekap menyender dipintu apartmentnya.

"Belum pulang, Tuan Kim Jongin ssi?"

"Oh Tuan Park, ini saya baru akan pulang. Selamat malam Tuan Park." Dengan santai jongin melangkah menuju lift apartment.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama untuk jongin menunggu lift. Tidak sampai dua puluh detik, lift pun tiba dan dengan penuh senyuman, jongin masuk ke dalam lift. Sedangkan di lorong apartment lantai dua belas ini hanya meninggalkan seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang menatap lekat pintu apartment yang ada didepannya.

Tettt….. tettt…. Entah apa yang membawa chanyeol sehingga jemari panjangnya menekan bel apartment sehun sampai dua kali.

"Jongin kenapa kau belum juga…. pu…. lang….." kata – kata sehun tersendat diakhir kalimat karena bukan wajah mesum jongin lah yang nampak pada depan pintu nya, namun wajah atasannya yang baru kurang dari puluh empat jam ini menjadi atasannya.

"Ada perlu apa Tuan Park?" sehun bertanya sambil melihat disekeliling lorong apartmentnya. Chanyeol yang ditanya pun bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ekhm, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa besok, kau tetap dapat masuk kerja. Karena ini baru hari pertama kau masuk kerja. Selamat malam," chanyeol dengan terburu – buru menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung berbalik menuju pintu apartmentnya.

Melihat kelakuan atasannya ini, sehun jadi teringat ketika dulu jongin mendatangi nya hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Semacam salah tingkah dalam masa pendekatan. Tapi sehun tidak akan luluh. Sehun harus menanamkan pada otaknya bahwa ia harus balas dendam dan menghancurkan park chanyeol serta istrinya byun baekhyun. Dengan wajah yang kembali datar, dia masuk kembali ke dalam apartmentnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cukup cerah walaupun belum bisa menghangatkan suasana kota seoul dimusim dingin ini. Tapi tidak dengan yeoja satu ini. Yeoja ini sengaja berangkat lebih awal dan mematikan ponselnya dari semalam agar tidak diganggu jongin dan tidak bertemu jongin dipagi hari ini.

Pukul 7.00 KST sehun sudah berada di meja kerjanya. Padahal waktu kerja masih sekitar satu jam lagi. Ya tidak ada salahnya kan, toh sehun juga sudah terbiasa bangun pagi. Dengan santai, sehun membuat kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan ah, hari ini sehun kembali seperti Oh sehun yang sama seperti pertama kali diinterview, semuanya serba hitam. Namun dengan potongan outfit yang berbeda dan lebih trendy.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meminum setengah kopi hitamnya dengan tenang. Sehun kemudian kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Lampu diruangan chanyeol sudah menyala. Hmm, mungkin atasannya sudah datang dan sehun tidak peduli. Baru saja sehun akan duduk, teleponnya sudah berbunyi.

Dengan reflek, sehun melirik jam tangannya. Ya, jam kantor memang sudah seharusnya mulai. Tepat didering yang keempat, sehun menganggat teleponnya.

"Shim sehun! Ke ruangan ku segera!" nada begitu dingin dan arogan. Dengan malas sehun menutup teleponnya tanpa menjawab perintah atasan arogannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan memasang wajah datarnya sehun memasuki ruangan atasannya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Setelah sehun masuk. Pintu ruangan chanyeol langsung terkunci dan seketika juga kaca - kaca diruangan tersebut langsung menggelap. Semua sudah chanyeol atur sedemikian rupa, agar ruangannya tetap privat dan kedap suara. Semua dikendalikan dari panel – panel di bawah meja kerja Chanyeol.

Awalnya sehun sedikit terkejut. Namun sehun memiliki pengendalian ekspresi yang cukup baik, sehingga wajahnya tetap saja datar dan sedikit pucat. Sehun berdiri sekitar empat langkah dari depan pintu. Sehingga membuat chanyeol harus berjalan menghampirinya.

Eumphh… eumphh..! chanyeol mencengkram dagu sehun dan langsung menciumnya dengan kasar. Sehun sangat terkejut dengan serangan mendadak chanyeol dengan refleks instingnya menyuruh untuk mendorong tubuh chanyeol. Namun sehebat apa pun sehun dalam ilmu bela diri, tetap lah dia seorang wanita yang kekuatannya jauh dibawah pria. Apalagi pria tersebut terlihat sedang marah, kekuatannya berlipat lebih besar.

"Eumngg…. Eumphh… lepas chanhh…." Sehun terus meronta walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sehun sedikit menikmati ciuman liar ini. Seakan sadar, sehun langsung menendang langsung kearah selangkangan chanyeol.

Dan... Bang!

Chanyeol langsung menjauh dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Ketika chanyeol akan kembali menyerang sehun, sehun langsung mundur dan berbalik kearah pintu. Namun nihil! Pintu pun terkunci. Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan sehun hanya menampilkan smirknya. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri dia mendekati sehun dan mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Tuan park. Tolong lepas!" Sehun menggeram kesal karena chanyeol tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Panggil aku oppa, sehun! Kau ingat kan?"

"Baiklah, oppa, tolong lepaskan aku. Kita sedang dikantor dan kau sangat tidak sopan memelukku seperti ini. Apalagi menciumku seperti tadi." Protes sehun.

"Aku jadi ingat seseorang ketika memeluk mu seperti ini. Perasaan yang tidak asing."

"Istri anda kah?"

"Panggil aku oppa!" Chanyeol meremas paha sehun

"Ck, arra arra. Jangan marah jika aku jadi tidak sopan."

"Gwaenchana, tidak masalah jika kau jadi pemberontak."

"Padahal kita baru berjumpa tiga hari, tapi kenapa oppa sangat nyaman dengan mu." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Istri mu kah oppa? Jika kau rindu dia, kan nanti malam kalian akan bertemu kembali. Jadi kenapa oppa harus memelukku?"

"Apa oppa hanya alasan saja kan?" Sehun yang sudah sedikit mereda kekesalannya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

"Chu~" chanyeol mengecup bibir sehun ketika wanita ini memandang wajah chanyeol yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya.

"Berhenti untuk menciumku terus oppa." Sehun kembali protes

"Kau mirip dengan mantan tunangan ku sehun."

"Tunangan oppa? Istri oppa sekarang kah?"

"Aniya. Dia sudah meninggal. Dia cinta pertama dan pacar pertama ku." Chanyeol mulai bercerita. Sehun menatap mata chanyeol yang sedikit menyendu.

"Mantan pacar oppa kenapa bisa meninggal? Sakit atau…..?" sehun berusaha mengontrol suaranya. Karena dia tahu pasti penyebab eonnienya meninggal.

"Oppa Tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa meninggal. Karena saat dia meninggal, kami sudah memutuskan tali pertunangan. Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, bahwa dia berselingkuh dengan namja lain. Dia tidur dengan namja lain sehun! Tidak kah dia tahu bahwa aku sangat menicintainya? Apa yang kurang dari ku hingga…"

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi." Sehun memotong cerita chanyeol.

"W..wae?"

"Aku sangat benci perselingkuhan. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya mantan tunangan mu itu meninggal. Dan tolong sekarang oppa lepaskan pelukan ini. karena jika ada orang yang melihatnya, kita bisa disangka selingkuh juga."

"Ani! Maaf sehun. Sejak tiga hari ini, kau terus membayangi diri ku. Ini seperti…. Rasanya seperti menyukai seseorang lagi." Chanyeol membuat pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum saat chanyeol secara tersirat menawarkan sebuah perselingkuhan.

"Apa oppa kira aku seperti wanita penggoda? Apa aku Nampak seperti seorang pelacur dimana mu? Apa kau merayu ku hanya agar oppa bisa tidur dengan ku? Karena istri oppa sedang hamil dan oppa butuh pelampiasan?"

Sehun menatap mata chanyeol dalam. Ada hasrat, kerinduan dan cinta?

"Oppa mungkin hanya rindu dengan mantan tunangan oppa itu, sehinga oppa menjadi kacau seperti ini. jja berhenti lah menggoda ku, aku harus bekerja. Aku dibayar untuk bekerja bukan malah menghambat pekerjaan mu oppa." Sehun mendorong sedikit tubuh chanyeol dan merapikan jas serta dasi chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan.

"Chup… hanya satu kecupan untuk mu oppa." Sehun mengecup bibir chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan kembali ke meja kerjanya untuk membuka jendela dan pintu ruangannya.

Click… suara kunci pintu yang terbuka. Sehun bergegas keluar dari ruangan chanyeol tanpa menatap chanyeol lagi. Chanyeol pun hanya menatap kepergian sehun dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan sehun sudah berdiri didepan lobby untuk menunggu jongin menjemput. Tidak sampai lima menit sehun menunggu, mobil sport berwarna merah sudah berada dihadapannya.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan gayanya yang bak pangeran. Hanya dengan memakai kemeja putih yang terbuka dua kancing teratasnya. Lengan panjangnya pun dilipat sampai ke siku. Sangat santai untuk ukuran seorang CEO, namun itu lah yang menambah kadar ketampanan namja berkulit tan ini.

"hai princess." Jongin menghampiri sehun dan mengecup pipi sehun.

"Hey Pipi mu dingin, sudah lama kah menunggu ku? Mianhe, Aku agak nyasar saat menuju ke sini." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Baru lima menit. Tidak masalah." Sehun menjawab singkat

"Geure, kajja….." Jongin menuntun tubuh sehun menuju mobil sportnya.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Shim Sehun!" chanyeol sedikit berteriak memanggil sehun. Mengabaikan bahwa dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan ini. sehun dan jongin berhenti untuk melihat siapa pelaku peneriakkan ini. yups pelakunya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Waeyo chanyeol ssi?" Jongin yang menjawab.

"Sehun, istri ku mengundang mu untuk makan malam diapartment kami."

"Sekarang?" Giliran jongin yang bertanya.

"Aniya tuan kim, nanti malam Jam tujuh tepat."

"Geure. Kita kencan di apartment bos mu saja sayang." Lagi – lagi jongin yang menjawab.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sajangnim." Sehun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam mobil yang sudah jongin buka kan pintunya tadi.

"Sampai jumpa chanyeol ssi. Kami tidak akan terlambat kok." Jongin melemparkan senyuman pada chanyeol. Kemudian berjalan ke sisi mobil dan masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…. Tepat pukul tujuh malam sehun dan jongin sudah berdiri didepan pintu apartment chanyeol. Sehun memakai dress A line berwarna peach. Rambutnya digulung keatas, sangat anggun dan jongin? Dia sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantarkan pakaiannya sehingga dia dapat berganti baju.

Tidak berapa lama, pintu pun terbuka. Dan yang membukakan adalah chanyeol.

"Selamat datang, silahkan masuk." Chanyeol memandang kagum melihat sehun yang cantik dengan riasan yang tipis.

"Selamat malam sajangnim."

"Selamat malam tuan Park" Jongin menyapa chanyeol dengan ramah dan chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum.

Mereka akhirnya masuk dipimpin oleh sang tuan rumah diikuti jongin lalu sehun dibelakangnya. Chanyeol memimpin mereka menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah kalian sudah datang. Mari silahkan duduk. Kita langsung saja makan ya? Sehun ssi, anda sangat cantik sekali. Anda seperti sahabat saya yang sudah meninggal." Baekhyun menyambut mereka dengan senang.

"Saya merasa tersanjung atas pujian anda nyonya park." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dikursi masing – masing dan Sehun duduk tepat didepan chanyeol. Setelah berdoa, mereka memulai acara makan malam ini sambil diselingi dengan obrolan ringan. Dan mata chanyeol tidak lepas dari memandangi sehun. Sehun tahu bahwa chanyeol terus curi – curi pandang.

"Nona sehun sangat pendiam ya? Beda sekali dengan Hyorin eonnie yang begitu cerewet." Baekhyun menatap sehun.

"Baekhyun ssi, lebih baik sehun diam seperti ini karena dia akan terlihat sangat manis. Hahaha. Benar begitu kan sayang?" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan sehun ssi?" kini giliran chanyeol yang bertanya.

"Ani, sajangnim. Saya baik - baik saja." Sehun menatap chanyeol.

"Sehun ssi, kenapa kau memilih menjadi sekretaris suami ku daripada menjadi sekretaris pacar mu sendiri? Atau bahkan menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja. Pacarmu kan cukup kaya. Bukan begitu jongin ssi?" baekhyun kembali berkomentar dan tatapannya sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi.

Jongin, sehun dan chanyeol tidak lah bodoh. Mereka paham maksud dari perkataan baekhyun barusan. Mereka bertiga pun menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan seolah – olah minta penjelasan.

"Baeki sayang, hyorin noona kan sedang cuti untuk tiga bulan kedepan. Dan menurut ku, sehun cukup kompeten untuk jadi pengganti sementara hyorin noona." Jelas chanyeol

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Kalian tidak usah tegang begitu. Wajah kalian lucu sekali" baekhyun tertawa.

Tetapi sehun memandang baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun yakin bahwa itu bukan lah hanya sekedar candaan biasa. Sehun dengan cepat mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi tersenyum.

"Selera humor anda benar – benar bagus nyonya park. Kenapa anda tidak menjadi artis saja. Acting anda sangat menyakinkan. Saya yakin jika anda menjadi seorang aktris, anda akan memenangkan piala Oscar."

"aigoo sehun ssi, pujian anda begitu berlebihan sekali." Wajah baekhyun terlihat senang sekali. Mereka kembali melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka dengan beberapa candaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam setengah Sembilan malam. Hampir satu setengah jam mereka makan malam sambil berbincang – bincang. Dan nampaknya sehun makin tidak nyaman karena baekhyun terus menerus menatapnya dan berusaha untuk mengorek informasi siapa dirinya. Setiap sehun mengelak, baekhyun akan bertanya berusaha memancing jongin untuk bercerita.

Disaat jongin akan kelepasan bercerita, maka sehun akan mencubit atau menginjak kaki jongin. Karena sehun sudah semakin tidak nyaman, maka sehun menelepon jongin. Jongin yang melihat ID Caller nya pun mengerutkan dahi dan menatap sehun.

"Siapa yang menelepon jongin ah?" sehun bertanya dengan polosnya. Namun mata sehun menyiratkan sesuatu yang sangat jongin pahami.

Sehun tidak nyaman. Jongin sangat tahu bahwa sehun tidak suka urusan keluarganya diungkit. Jujur, jongin pun tidak mengetahui keluarga sehun. Pernah jongin menyelidiki siapa keluarga sehun, namun hasilnya nihil. Data keluarga sehun tidak diketahui.

Jongin berkesimpulan bahwa keluarga sehun bukanlah orang biasa. Informasi yang bisa jongin dapat adalah, bahwa sehun terlahir dari keluarga bermarga Oh tetapi perwalian sehun diserahkan kepada pasangan keluarga Shim. Tentang keluarga shim, jongin tidak perlu bertanya lagi pada detektifnya. Karena berita tentang keluarga shim sudah banyak dimuat diberbagai media.

"baby sepertinya kita harus segera pulang, uri eomma menelepon. Sepertinya dia sudah dihotel. Kajja." Jongin kemudian mematikan panggilan ponselnya dan kemudian berdiri memegang tangan sehun.

"Terima kasih buat makan malamnya Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Maaf kami harus segera ke Hotel saya untuk menyambut eomma saya. Sekali terima kasih."

"Kami permisi Tuan dan nyonya. Terima kasih buat makan malamnya." Jongin dan sehun membungkukkan badannya Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun berdiri.

"Kenapa terburu – buru sekali." Baekhyun memprotes.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya Park. Eomma saya sedikit cerewet. Beliau pasti sudah rindu dengan menantu kesayangannya ini." jongin menjelaskan.

"Mari saya antar ke depan Tuan Kim." Chanyeol memimpin jalan jongin dan sehun.

Baekhyun hanya melihat mereka bertiga dari belakang. Baekhyun segera mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

'Cari tahu siapa Shim Sehun. Sekretaris suami ku sekarang. Waktu kalian 24 jam.

"Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Oh Seha. Siapa kau sebenarnya Shim Sehun?" gumam baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Tuan Park." Jongin dan sehun membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian berjalan menuju lift. Chanyeol menunggu jongin dan sehun sampai mereka masuk ke dalam lift.

"Mengapa diri mu malam ini sangat mirip dengan Seha?" ucap chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

"Malam ini aku menginap di hotel mu saja jongin ah." Sehun berbicara sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"With My pleasure baby" jongin tetap tersenyum meskipun sehun pasti tidak melihatnya.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk tetap menjadi tempat mu bersandar sayang. My Oh Sehun." Ucap jongin dalam hati sambil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhe sudah terlalu lama gak update, tiap mau update ada aja halangannya. Mumpung lagi kosong nih, jadi aku udpate deh. Gomawo sudah menyempatkan untuk baca. Dan gak ada salahya buat Review juga dong. Gak nyampe 3 menit kok untuk review.

SARANGHAE

-XOXO-

Contact Me:

BBM:59F7CE75

IG: mikoalena


End file.
